1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer power supplier with a built-in power saving controller to save electric power consumption by the computer mainframe connected to the power supplier. Particularly, the boot button of the computer mainframe can simultaneously activate the electric power supply of the power supplier and the boot function of the computer mainframe, so that, in standby status, the power supply to the computer mainframe and the peripheral equipment connected to it will be completely cut off to save power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A power supplier (A) (as shown in FIG. 1) equipped on a general use computer is configured with an AC socket (B) to connect external AC power and various electronic components (C) (such a power supplier (A) is an existing technique and is not described in detail here) to convert the AC power into constant voltage DC power to be supplied to the computer mainframe through cluster cables (D). When the computer mainframe and the peripheral equipment is in standby status, the power supplier (A) is still connected to the external AC power supply.
However, when the computer mainframe and its peripheral equipment is in standby status, the power supplier (A) is still connected to the AC power, and all electronic components (C) inside still have electric current and still consume electric power, with no energy saving efficacy. Although such a power supplier (A) is configured with a power switch (E), it is configured on the backside of the enclosure of the computer mainframe (A) and is inconvenient to operate. The operator may easily forget to shut it off. Further, the computer peripheral equipment (for example: displayer, multi-media devices, etc.) can be connected to the computer mainframe or be connected to AC power supply through other power sockets. When the computer mainframe is in standby status and the power is not cut off, the peripheral equipment must be shut off by operating the switches of various devices. Such operations are not convenient, and in case the operator forgets to shut off the peripheral equipment by neglect, there will be a waste of energy.
In consideration of the above problems, the inventor of the present invention made detailed research and improvements and disclosed a computer power supplier with a built-in power saving controller.